Human Hogwarts
by AmilialovesDraco
Summary: This is based in human high school, Hermione is Head Cheerleader and her boyfriend is the Quarterback of the team. What happens when a certain blondy comes into her life after her terrible break up? She's not only Ms. Popular but outside the school walls she is Ms. Badass. Adopted from T-awesomexoxo
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is based in human high school, Hermione is Head Cheerleader and her boyfriend is the star football player, what happens when Draco Malfoy turns up and after a disastrous situation with her boyfriend will she turn to being not only Miss popular, but Miss biker girl?

Chapter 1: Hermione POV

Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, also known as Mia or as my boyfriend calls me, Mione. I hate Mione, it's ugly. Anyway, I am the head cheerleader, Miss popular and Queen of the school. My best friend Ginny is a fiery red head, very well known for tugging on people's heart strings and is deputy head cheerleader, she is also miss popular and is well known to be called the fire princess. We are both known for being A* students and we run all committees. Now I better get changed, don't want to be late for school.

I start by putting my cheerleading uniform on, red with gold writing for home football games and green with silver writing for away games. It was a super short pleated skirt, barely hiding my bum; it was red with a gold swirly pattern embroidered into the bottom. The top was tight, with a sweetheart /v neckline, it had a white and gold swirly pattern along the straps and neckline and a picture of a gold lion reared and a silver snake pulling back to snap, they were facing each other. On the back written in silver and gold glitter was written Hogwarts. I then slipped on some white wedge shoes, the wedge was brown like wood and the straps were white criss-cross, they were 4 inches. I grabbed my bag and slipped my white pumps in there (I had to put those on for games) before looking at my reflection, my hair was up in a high ponytail, perfectly straight, and covering the hair band was a red ribbon, only my side fringe and a small piece of hair on the other side of my head was left out of the ponytail.. My make-up was natural eye shadow, Cleopatra eyeliner, heavy but perfect mascara and a clear/pink lip gloss. I slipped on my sunglasses, picked up a cream cardigan before grabbing my car keys and walking outside to the warmth of day. I walked over to my 2011 convertible Shelby GT500 mustang (A/N I'm a girl but have a liking for cars thanks to my dad ;) Hehe). I slipped into the cool black interior of my car before speeding of to school. I pulled into the parking lot and headed to park in my usual spot. I could see Ginny coming into the parking lot with her own car (a BMW convertible in black) when one of the girls who wants to be in Gin's place started to pull into her usual space beside mine. With a quick glare I sent her reversing back and she left to go and find another spot. Ginny pulled into her spot and jumped out of her car. She was wearing the same as me except her shoes were the same as mine but black. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and curled, covering her hair band was the same ribbon as mine and her make-up was also the same as mine. We walked over to Ron's car (my boyfriend and Gin's brother) wondering why he was in school so early. As I came to a stop in front of the hood we saw why he was so early. Lavender Brown. The slut of the school. She was beautiful, only because she wore the shortest clothes closest to nothing and slapped the make-up on like it was a face pack. I don't know why I allowed her on the cheerleading squad really.

'Ron!' Ginny shouted.

They jumped apart from their snogging session when they saw who had noticed them. I noticed that the whole football team was here along with the cheerleading squad. They were all talking happily just a few cars down from us. They head Ginny's shout and came to see what was going on. I went over to Lavender's side opened the door, grabbed her ear and pulled her out.

'You think you can mess with me and get away with it? You can come to the game tonight but don't think that anyone will stick up for you, your thinking wrong. Now leave.' I said, just to tell her how stupid she was to mess with me I slapped her. Hard.

Ginny had already dragged Ron out of the car.

'Mione, I'm so sorry. She just pounced on me; I was trying to push her away.'

'No you weren't, you were practically groping her! And to you it's Hermione. You truly are stupid if you think you can cheat on me Ronald Weasley.'

By now the entire football team, cheerleading squad and a few onlookers were here. Ron turned to one of my best friends and his best friend. Harry Potter.

'Harry?'

'You've gone too far this time.'

Ron then stormed off after Lavender. The football team made sure I was ok before heading off to play catch. I was surrounded by my best friends, the cheerleading squad. In the squad was, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass (the twins), Pavarti and Padma Patil (the other twins), Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. They were comforting me and I refused to cry. Soon enough the bell for first period rang and we all set off different ways only me, Gin and Pans had Dance.

Soon enough it was the end of the day and we were going out to the pitch to face Durmstrang. We ran out onto the pitch doing loads of flips and tricks. We went off to the side and started cheering.

'GO HOGWARTS! LIONS AND SNAKES! WE WILL WIN AGAINST THE DRAGONS! GO GO GO! (A/N I'm not from America and this is based in America so I'm not good at this and sorry for any mistakes.)

Eventually we won 11-6.

We all went home, Pans and Gin following behind me in their cars for our annual sleepover. My parents are away for a week so we all decided to go out. I let my hair down and curled it; I did cat eyes (smoky eyes and Cleopatra eyeliner), put a small amount of foundation on and some long lasting/ no smudge red lipstick (not the slutty kind and it meant that if I kissed anyone it wouldn't fade). Then I put on a tight purple dress, it had cap sleeves a sweetheart/V neckline and was really tight (made of stretchy material), it finished mid-thigh. Then I grabbed a black leather jacket and black killer heels. I didn't wear any jewellery except for a pair of black studs. I slipped my key into my black and purple lace bag along with my phone and some money before heading downstairs to wait for Gin and Pans.

Ginny was wearing a black pencil skirt (made of stretchy material) and a blood red long sleeved v neck silk shirt that dipped dangerously low; her shoes were the same blood red as her shirt and were suede killer heels. She had a pair of red studs in her ears and make-up like mine she had a simple black bag which she slipped her money and phone into.

Next came Pans, her make-up was the same as ours and her hair was up in a pin straight ponytail. She was wearing a royal blue skater dress, killer black heels and a cream cardigan, her studs were crystal, her phone and money went into a silver bag. We decided to go to a different bar other than the local because it was restaurant as well and the football team usually hangs out there after a victory. We decided to go to The Drunken Heart. It was a bit rough in their but we all could stick up for ourselves. After doing self defence since we were five I hope we could.

'Come on there should be a taxi waiting for us.'

We hopped into the taxi and in ten minutes we were there. We only paid $4 each for the taxi. We stepped out of the taxi and immediately heard the sound of pumping music. There was a locker system so we could put our coats and thing in them. We slipped off our jackets and took our money out our bags and put it down our bras. We locked the locker and Pans slipped the key down her bra before we all walked to the bar. We were immediately met with a few whistles but we ignored it.

'I want 3 beers please.' I shouted over to the barman.

He threw a rag over his shoulder and didn't even question how old we were.

'6 dollars.'

I handed him the money and gave the beers to my friends. After a while we started doing shots and drinking WKD's

We decided to get up and dance. It started off simple fun dancing and ended up being the type of dance that you see girls doing on telly. Squished together gyrating of bodies. None of us noticed the gang of boys enter, three of them staring at us with smirks on their face. We strolled over to the bar. However we weren't drunk, being a cheerleader you earn a high tolerance with all the parties you get invited to. So we were barely buzzed. So we walked over to the bar and ordered more beer.

'Hey.' A voice spoke beside me

'Hi.'

'You and your friends look bored.'

'We are; we're barely buzzed.'

'Well, let me and my friends here show you a good time. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. This is Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Adrian Montague, Crabbe (Vincent) and Goyle (Gregory).'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. Call me Mia NOT Mione or Hermione. This is Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. So how are you going to show us all a good time?'

'Well let me show you. Did you bring anything with you?'

'Yeah'

'We can take that to your house first and then go.'

We finished our beers and grabbed our stuff from the lockers before heading outside. Ginny got gingerly onto Blaise's dark blue Honda and Pansy sacredly onto Theo's black and white Yamaha. I laughed at them.

'You two look so scared!' I chuckled as they slipped on a white helmet (Pansy) and a blue helmet (Ginny)

They turned to look at me as I slipped a sleek black helmet on, snapped the visor shut and jumped confidently onto the back of Draco's bike (Suzuki GSX-R1000 that was all black) and grabbing his waist before we sped off. I had already told everyone where to go. I turned around to see Ginny and Pansy grabbing onto to their drivers for dear life. In minutes we were out the front of my house. I gave Draco the helmet back before opening my door

'Wait out here, we won't be long.'

As we entered the house I went straight to my closet. I pulled out a pair of ripped grey tight hot pants, a pair of black suede fuck me heels that had thin criss-cross straps that were 4 inches for my top I put on a black crop top, strapless with a sweet heart neckline, it had hooks at the back like a bra and finished two inches below my boobs (my last rib). I then picked up a pair of purple and black lacy knickers and a matching strapless push up bra. I went into my bathroom and got dressed. I took my earrings out and ruffled my hair to give it a sexy look. I then re-applied my red lipstick (long lasting/no smudge/no fade) before checking my phone was in my pocket along with my keys and some money. I grabbed my black leather jacket and waited downstairs for Gin and Pans.

Pansy came down with her hair down but pin straight and ruffled like mine wearing shorts, they were a ripped black. Then a simple red tank top that had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps, and some black fuck me heels. Then a leather jacket in which her phone went in. Then Ginny came down.

'Oh god Gin, I'm going to have to dress you.'

I changed her into a black and blue swirly jumpsuit that was strapless with a sweet heart neckline. Then a pair of shiny black Mary Jane heels that had a thin black strap and were 3 inches. I took out her jewellery and slipped her phone into her black leather jacket. She refused to wear anything cropped or short.

'So Mia...'

'Yeah?'

'You jumped pretty confidently onto Draco's bike.'

'And?'

'Well, we were wondering when you've been on a bike before?'

'God, you think I always hang around at the local, you know me. I love the cars and bikes scene.' I said simply. 'See you when we get there!' I shouted over my back as we left the house and I once again slipped the helmet on and jumped on Draco's bike.

Within fifteen minutes we had arrived at a warehouse, one of those old abandoned ones. Man I missed this scene. We dumped our helmets and jackets with the rest of the boys (they had gone ahead of us). Five minutes later we saw Blaise and Theo come in so very slowly on their bikes. I strolled over to them sipping my beer.

'Why were you going so slowly?' Draco asked behind me.

'Because unlike Mia here, we enjoy being on four wheels!' Pansy snapped. I just chuckled and let Draco pull me onto the dance floor (once I'd finished my beer).

'Draco, I don't know if I can still do this type of dancing, I haven't done it in a long time.'

The dancing in the club was more like choreographed dancing. I hadn't danced like this for ages.

'Relax. Let the music move you.' He said while placing one leg in between so our legs were in between each other's (Draco's leg, Hermione's leg, Draco's leg, Hermione's leg.)

I let the music take me away. I grabbed Draco's arms and he wrapped his around my waist. We began dancing. It wasn't cautious dancing, no it was hot and heavy, we dipped and gyrated. I then turned around and hooked one arm around the back of his neck. The other trailed down his body as I dipped low and slowly pushed myself up. I released my arm from around his neck while I glided up, my bum pushing against him. I span back over and we began dancing. I could feel the gaze of my friends but didn't care. I leaned in as Draco leant in for a kiss. Our lips connected and I jumped up onto his waist, my long legs wrapping around his slim waist easily. His arms wrapped around us as he carried me away from the dance floor, all while still kissing. Well snogging more like. I was backed up against a wall where we pulled away. I released my legs and leant back against the wall. He placed both arms either side of my head and leant in again. We resumed our snogging session, my fingers tangled in his hair and his arms around my waist. After a while we went back to everyone and grabbed a beer. I turned to the girls

'Have you been here the whole time? How are you going to have fun without dancing or drinking?'

'Oh sorry we're too worried about our friend who goes dancing with strangers.'

'I can take care of myself, this used to be my scene a year ago. I know what I'm doing. Why did you think I never came out on the weekends? I was always at places like this.' I shrugged and started walking off to the dance floor where Draco was heading. Pans grabbed a hold of me and I told Draco I'd be there in a minute.

'Theo told me that Draco has never been with a girl longer than a night. No one is worthy of him.'

'I don't care what Theo says. I'm going to have fun. You should have a dance.'

'I can't dance like that!'

'Yes you can. Theo will explain it. Tell Gin the same.'

A couple of hours later, after we were all danced out (Pans and Theo had gotten dancing not long after myself and Draco. Not long after that Gin and Blaise joined in as well.) Anyway, we decided to race. I hopped onto the back of Draco's bike; we had both of our helmets and jackets on and were just waiting for Gin and Pans to get on the bikes so we could all go.

'Come on guys; it's not bad, it's fun. I've done it loads!' I told them

'For you it would be fun! We are scared.'

After a couple of minutes they were on the bikes and grabbing onto their drivers waists like they were life lines (Pansy and Theo, Ginny and Blaise). I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Draco's waist. Just as we (Draco and I, Blaise and Ginny and Theo and Pansy) were about to set off for our race (the rest of the boys of Draco's group watching) a group of eight boys about our age stepped out. Everyone took their helmets off. Me, Gin and Pans shook our hair out as we did so. Draco popped the centre stand down and we got off the bike. I saw the others doing the same.

'Stay here.' Draco told me. I nodded and leant against the bike. I saw Pans and Ginny back off to the rest of the guys. We were in a quiet part of the large warehouse, so as the rave/party was over the other side no one could know what was going on.

'Mark. What brings you here?' Draco asked calmly.

'Oh just the fact that I heard you slept with my girlfriend again last week. That's three now Draco why do you do it?' He asked angrily

'I slept with Kathy because it would piss you off. I slept with Sue because it would piss you off and I slept with Anna because it would piss you off!'

'Hmm, I see you've got quite a beauty there.' I heard him say

'You can go fuck yourself before you even touch me.' I shouted over to him. I pushed up from the bike and walked over to them with my hips dipping and swaying.

'My, my feisty as well.' He chuckled looking me up and down.

I stepped forward and hissed 'I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I couldn't care less but you have no right to look at me like I'm your own personal whore. I would leave me the fuck alone.'

'And what gives you the right to talk to me like that, slut?'

'The fact that she's with me.' I heard Draco lunged forward and punch Mark right in the face. After a couple more punches Mark and his gang left.

'You okay Draco'

'Fine thanks, damn your hot when you stick up for yourself.'

'You don't become head cheerleader and Miss popular by being weak.' I shrugged and walked back to the bike.

'Are we going to race or not?' I asked. Blaise and Gin went back to their bike and then Theo and Pans.

After five minutes we once again got Gin and Pans back onto the bikes, we had to promise them that they were safe and Mark wouldn't come back.

Cassius said go and we were speeding off. I heard Gin and Pan's frightful screams from behind me. We won the race easily. We had to drive to the end of the track and back.

It was midnight by the time we got home. I gave Draco my number and he gave me his.

'Call me if you want some fun.' I nodded and went inside. I wish we could have stayed out longer but we had school at nine tomorrow.

8am (Friday)

We had all collapsed onto my bed as soon as we got home and fell asleep. We woke up at eight and ran downstairs to have some toast before getting dressed. We didn't have any cheerleading practice or games today so we wore what we wanted.

I chose a pair of gold gladiator 4inch heels and a strapless sweetheart neckline purple dress that was flowy and summery, it finished mid thigh. I then did the same make-up as yesterday and straightened my hair and left it down. In my hair was a thin gold head band and I slipped on a cream cardigan. I grabbed my bag and slipped my sunglasses on before picking my phone and keys up and going downstairs to wait for Pansy and Ginny.

Pansy was wearing a simple black tank top tucked into a navy blue skirt that finished mid thigh and a pair of black 4 inch heels. She had simple make-up and her hair was left down in soft waves. Ginny was wearing some denim shorts and a red crop t-shirt and some red heels, her hair was in big curls and her make-up was simple. They slipped their sunglasses on and we went outside to find. 3 bikes. A black and white one, a blue one and a black one.

'Come on, we are here to take you to school.' Draco said. I placed my sunglasses in my bag ad took the helmet he offered me. I jumped onto the back of his bike and shouted

'We go to Hogwarts' before we sped away.

I heard Blaise and Theo on either side of Draco's bike as we entered the parking lot. I directed them towards mine and Gin's usual spots. By now the whole school was looking at us (we were barely on time) I saw Theo's bike on my left and Blaise's on my right. All at the same time we took our helmets off and the whole school gasped at what they saw. The queen and her two princesses of the school on the back of unknown people's bikes. I stepped off my bike and turned to Draco.

'I have P.E. on the quad at 12pm, there are three spots where you can hide, and Ginny and Pansy have P.E. also.' I whispered before snogging him full on the lips.

I saw Pansy and Ginny giving Theo and Blaise a peck on the cheek before we left for first lesson.

Forth we left to go and get changed for P.E. as we were doing track we had to wear shorts and a t-shirt. I put on my black hot pants and the matching tight crop top before lacing up my trainers and pulling my hair into a high ponytail. Ginny and Pansy wore the same as me except Ginny's was blue and Pansy's was white with black swirls. We took off at a light jog, the instructions of our teacher, Mrs Dawne. All she did in lessons was answer her phone, read and shout at students, she didn't notice if we ditched. The one thing she allowed us to do was listen to music on out phones while jogging. As I listened to a fast beat song I felt my phone vibrate.

Bike shed.

'I'll be right back guys.' I shouted with a wink, they turned to look at me when their phones buzzed.

We all headed to our different directions, me to the bike shed, Pansy to the alley way and Ginny to a large tree that was a part of the unused quad.

I jogged around the corner and found Draco leaning against the container like thing used to hold students bikes.

'Hey sexy' he shouted huskily in my direction

'Hey yourself!'

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

'You are coming out tonight'

'Oh am I?'

'Yes.'

'Where?'

'It's a surprise.'

'Well, I can't miss a good surprise. Oh man I can't I promised the girls we would have a sleepover tonight. You know a little girl time.' I replied grinning.

After a while I bid him good bye and ran back to the track. When I got back I found Pans and Gin already there.

'We've been here running without you for five minutes!'

'And we're exhausted!'

For the rest of the lesson I ran flat out. We went to the changing rooms to change before heading to lunch.

'How did you keep running?' Asked Gin

'I don't know'

'Well at least we know you have a lot of stamina. You would just keep going, if you get where I come from.' Pansy added with a wink.

'Oh god' I moaned.

A/N I wanna thank T-awesomexoxo for letting me adopt the story. I love this story and I am honored to have adopted it. I might take a while for me to update due to my High school workshops I need to attend and I get writers block most of the time but I'm always writing this story on my Ipod and I just need to type and update. Please give me time to update when I have the chance. I love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Later that night me,Ginny, Pansy went to my place for a well deserved girls sleepover.

"So Hermione what did you and Draco do behind that tree?" Ginny asked while winking at me.

"Nosy much Ginny," That's Ginny for you nosy and very descriptive on details on certain _things,_ " We had a heated make out sess. That's it, nothing more nothing less."

"Awwww your no fun Mia." Pansy whined about me and Draco not going farther than making out. Ok officially what happen to both of them? Wait... NO they didn't? That's why they were tired after finishing the laps for gym today.

"What's the problem about me and Draco not going farther. I never went that far with Ronald. No offense Ginny." Just thinking about Ron disgusted me. I shivered a little thinking back to when we were together.

"**REALLY YOU NEVER WENT THAT FAR WITH MY BROTHER?"** Ginny just has to scream out the obvious.

"Yes it's true. No, I'm not a virgin but never had sex with your brother, Ginny" I told her while sucking on a Blueberry Dum Dum sucker.

"Ok reality check," Pansy I love her but sometimes she needs to process everything to get the idea of what's happening. "You Mia are not a virgin never went farther than snogging Ronald. You have riden a motorcycle way before us. You apparently know the scene Draco, Theo and Blaise are a part of." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Your point is what Pansy?" I looked at her with my brows furrowed. I popped the sucker back in my mouth and sucked on it waiting for Pansy to answer my question.

"If word at school gets out about Ms. Popular and Head Cheerleader is a Badass the entire squad will earn more respect. One day you and Draco need to walk into school holding hands. It gives you that good girls like bad boys look." I rolled my eyes at Pansy. Ok officially the girls don't know my whole life before I became the Head Cheerleader and Ms. Popular of our school. Looks like I'm going to have to tell them tonight.

"Girls, I can't believe I am about to tell you this," I looked at them nervously. I breathing in then sigh. "Before I tried out for the squad back in freshman year, I was a biker and in my junior high I was known as a Scene Kid. Many people bullied me and called me names like Emo, Faggot, Goth and it hurt. I decided over the summer to change my attitude and appearance. When I was a little kid my mom signed me up for tumbling and gymnastics. I still take private lessons from my instructor. I used that to blend in with the try-outs. So that's basically my life. I hate hiding who I really am and miss my bike a lot." Between every pause I sucked on my sucker. Ginny and Pansy looked at me wide-eyed. I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off likes it's no deal.

"Do you still own all your so-called Scene Kid clothes?" Oh dear Ginny is going to be the death of me. Note to self: IF I die write in my will that Ginny can keep my Diary and Song writing book.

"Yup, why do you ask Ginny?" Oh no. That look in her eye when we go shopping mean runway show.

"No NO no no. I am not putting a runway show for all of you with my clothes. I have them hidden where you can't find them good..." Pansy interrupts me.

"They are in the back of your closet in a box right?" She gave me that smirk when she finds my things all the time.

Oh no, I'm dead. The girls drag me off the floor of my room and shove me into my walk in closet. Pansy bends down and picks up the box. The girls open the box and love the items in it. They found all my albums from my favorite bands. Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, Falling In Reverse, ISSUES, Blood On The Dance Floor, A Day To Remember, Avril Lavigne, Green Day, All Time Low, Boys Like Girls, Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Blacklisted Me, Breathe Carolina, BrokeNCYDE, Bullet For My Valentine, I See Stars, Panic! At The Disco, Paramore, Upon This Dawning, and We Are Defiance. All my albums in this box. Most of them were signed by the band members.

"Ok you found my things. Now leave them all alone. I don't want to remember all the pain and suffering." The girls dragged me back down onto the floor. they started to pull out all my studded belts, ripped skinny jeans, my concert Tees, my big collection of make up, my hair pins and dyes and finally all the converses, vans, and studded combat boots.

"Come on Mia try them on for one last time and we won't ask for anything else ever again." Ginny whined about me putting a fashion show of my old clothes.

"No Ginny. I don't even think the clothes will still fit including the shoes." I knew they still fit. I would come into my closet, close the doors change into the clothes and look at myself in the mirror and ask myself, Who am I really? and What did I do to myself?

"Come on I bet they do still fit and you know it." Pansy backed up Ginny. They were going to kill with this if I don't do it.

"FINE now get out so I can change into them and do the make up." I pushed them out of my closet and close the doors. I fell down against the doors and cry. I walk over to the clothes and pull out my everyday outfit I used to wear a lot. My ISSUES love, sex, riot tee, my LOVEsick Purple Destroyed Super Skinny Jeans, my studded black and white belt hung loosely on one side of my hip, then my black converse. My make up a black smokey eye with thick black eyeliner. (A/N think of the eyeliner from YouTube's BOXXY. search her up if you don't know her.) I look myself in the mirror and smile. I see the real me not the preppy cheerleader me. I take a deep breath and sigh. I walk over to the doors and open them up.

"OMG! Mia you look hot!" The girls answered simultaneously. I smile brightly to both of them.

"Really? I mean its been a while since I felt like myself." I walk over to the girls and sit in between them on my bed. I look at them with tears in my eyes.

"Yes and while you were in there we texted Blaise, Theo and Draco to come over." Now it's time to panic. Why would they do that I can't have Draco seeing me like this.

"Girls what do you think Draco will say. I don't want to be called all those terrible names ever again. This is why I changed my appearance." I started to pace around my room and started to panic even more.

"Don't worry Mia. We took a pic of you like this while you weren't looking and sent it to Draco with YOUR phone. He answered back, said and I quote, " Hey baby love the new style SEXY as always. Can't wait to see you. Be there in a few ;)' so you are all set." I crawl across my bed and give the girls a big hug.

I embrace them tightly. In a hushed voice and a low whisper I said "Thank you so much." I let go of the girls and start crying. These tears are tears of joy.

" Mia can we borrow your clothes and you can do our make up." I smile at them brightly.

"Go ahead let your inner Scene kid out." I push the girls into my closet and set up all my make up. Ginny come out wearing my Sleeping With Sirens red tee, my LOVEsick Black Skinny Jeans and my red, blue and black Hello Kitty slip on Vans. I did Ginny's make up as a red Smokey eye effect with a black cat wing eye liner. Pansy comes out with my Invader Zim Slash Sleeveless tee, my LOVEsick Black Over Dye Wash Super Skinny Jeans, and my customized Pierce The Veil Converse. Pansy's make up is nothing but a thick black eyeliner going around her entire eye. We hear the sound of the guys motorcycles being reved up. I look out the window and see Draco in black skinny jeans with a Pierce The Veil Logo Slim Fit tee, he wore a jean vest with his black slip on Vans.

Draco POV

Looking at Mia right now is causing me to have butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why but looking at her right now she looks like herself. With her hair all straightened and the blue highlights. Her bangs hidding one eye completely. I feel a tightining in my boxers. Damn it I will not be able to survive the rest of the night at the beach with her. She walks up to me, hugs me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" She looked at me all worried and paitiently. I smile up at her and hand her my spare helmet.

"Nothing is wrong just hop on and hold on tight." Mia hops on my bike and we ride away. She wraps her arms around my waist. I feel the breeze in my face while on the express way to the beach. I look behind me while driving the bike and smile as I see Mia being well Mia. Thirty minutes or so we arrive first on the beach. Mia hops off my bike and removes the helmet. I see her hair is still perfect even after the ride. I come up behind her while she is on the sand and wrap my arms around her waist. I lift her up and spin her around. I hear her giggling. i put her down and she spins around till she is facing me and wraps one of her arms around my neck. I place my forehead on hers and lean in. I kiss her with every bit of passion I have for her.

"Hey you two love birds you aren't the only ones at the beach here." I turn around and see Blaise laughing at me. I roll my eyes and flipped him the bird. While I am doing that I go back to kissing Mia. I later hear Theo talking.

"Oh ho ho so we are on those terms now buddy." Theo being himself drags me away from Mia and Blaise decideds to tag along. I see Theo grab me from my wrists while Blaise grabs me from my ankles. They lift me up and start swinging me closer to the water. The girls are coming close behind us. At the tenth swing the guys let me go and I make a splash in the water. I surface back up while the guys aren't paying attention to behind them. I pull them both down with me back into the water. I surface back up again and see Mia taking off her pants and shirt leaving her in an emerald green matching bra and underwear set. I see the rest of the girls do the same but redhead had blue on and Parkinson had black.

"Mia tell me why are you always sexy without trying. I wonder how I got an amazing girl that has a fiery attitude then an amazing personality." I walk over to her and give her a big wet hug.

"Draco let go," she starts to giggle. "I don't know really all I know is that you are amazing and we just clashed I guess." I pull her flush against my wet tee and ravish her with kisses.

"Hey Drake cut it out with the love fest and join us the water is great. Me and Red here are enjoying the water. Isn't that right?" I saw Red nod her head yes. I smirked and pulled off all my clothes except my boxers. I lift Mia and put her on my shoulder then drag her out with me into the water.

"Draco put me down please." I smacked her ass before doing what she wished.

"Ok Mia." I pushed her off my shoulder and she lands in the water. A couple seconds later I start to worry. I feel someone grab my ankles and pulled me down into the ocean. I resurfaced and found Mia laughing hysterically. I pull her closer to me and wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps a little and wraps her long legs around my waist. I gave her a smirk and kissed her. She responded quickly. I deepened the kiss to the point we are both out of breath.

I place Mia back down onto the sand and break away from the kiss. I smiled brightly at her. I lean close to her ear and whisper, "Don't think I'm done with you...Yet." I pulled away and saw her shiver and left a peck on her cheek.

The rest of the night was spent in perfect bliss till some guys were eying our girls. I saw that one of them had that look in his eye saying she totally wants me to bed her. I couldn't take it anymore that I went up to the group and punched the guy who was eyeing my Mia. I punched him in the face and I heard a cracking sound. I saw the guy was bleeding from his nose.


End file.
